Planet of the étoiles
by Amaria4565
Summary: La découverte d'une planète en peut changer une histoire, d'une vérité, pour découvrir c'était un canular, le pire qui puisse arriver.


El planeta de las estrellas.

Capítulo 1: Ya estuve aquí.

El universo era grande, algo oscuro y parecía que no había nadie y estar solo, sin embargo, en el cielo brillaban miles de estrellas, las cuales desprendían su luz con gusto, para iluminar el camino del Principito.

El avión iba volando a través del universo, el joven príncipe dormía tranquilamente, mientras tanto, Zorro miraba al frente, veía las brillantes estrellas, algo que normalmente hacia su amigo, pero parecía cansado y no se atrevió a pedirle que jugara un rato con él.

Zorro abrió los ojos, miro con sorpresa el planeta que estaba apagándose muy lentamente, de inmediato se dirigió a despertar a su amigo, pero no despertaba, jalo de su bufanda, queriendo que por lo menos abriera los ojos.

Después de un momento de estarlo jalando, abrió los ojos y miro al Zorro, se veía cansado, como si en días no hubiera dormido.

— Zorro ¿Por qué me despertaste? — Pregunto el joven cerrando los ojos.

— Principito, hay un planeta apagándose — Dijo el Zorro.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto levantándose de golpe.

— ¡Mira allá! — Grito señalando con la nariz el planeta.

El príncipe dirigió el avión al planeta, en cuanto el avión toco el suelo, el joven bajo de un salto y atrapo a su Zorro y lo bajo al piso, de inmediato, el zorro encontró una estrella, la tomo y se la llevo a su amigo.

— ¡Mira, una estrella! — Dijo mientras el joven tomaba la estrella.

— ¡Y allí hay otra! — Dijo el Principito corriendo a ella.

Ambos comenzaron a levantarlas, y no tardaron mucho en encontrar la puerta.

— S827 — Leyó el joven sonriendo.

— 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, estrellas — Dijo Zorro.

— Me pregunto que habrá del otro lado — Dijo el Zorro acercándose al príncipe.

— No lo sé, pero tengo esa sensación de conocer lo que hay detrás de la puerta — Dijo aun sonriendo.

Los dos pasaron la puerta, el brillo cegador se disipo y revelo un hermoso paisaje.

Era de noche, las estrellas brillaron en el cielo, como normalmente lo hacían, pero él, no dejaba de sentir que había estado allí antes, el lugar estaba rodeado de árboles, lo que maravillo al Principito, ya que de cada rama colgaba una estrella.

Este se acercó al árbol y miro a las estrellas colgando en él.

— Buenas noches, estrellas — Dijo con una sonrisa.

— Buenas noches — Respondieron al unísono todas las estrellas.

— ¿Me pueden decir dónde estoy? — Pregunto con una sonrisa.

— Deberías saberlo, joven príncipe, ya has estado aquí — Dijeron las estrellas.

El príncipe se sorprendió al oír eso, se quedó en silencio, no recordaba haber estado antes allí, pero las estrellas existieron mucho antes que él, así que era más probable que fuera verdad lo que decían.

— ¡Allí están los intrusos! — Grito una voz.

El Principito salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el grito, miro como Zorro intentaba alejar al guardia, retrocedió con miedo al ver a la persona que parecía un guardia, salir de la oscuridad, no noto que había alguien más allí. Los otros dos guardias lo agarraron, no podía soltarse, los dos guardias eran muy fuertes y lo estaban lastimando, el primer guardia encerró al Zorro dentro de una burbuja.

— ¡Zorro! — Grito con impotencia el Principito.

De pronto, él también estaba atrapado, quiso romper la burbuja, pero no pudo.

Una cuarta persona apareció, en comparación a los primeros tres, este era claramente más joven y su cara le parecía demasiado familiar.

— A la reina le encantara conocerlos — Dijo un guardia.

— Déjenos salir, no somos sus enemigos — Grito el Zorro.

Los tres iban por delante, mientras el más joven de los cuatro iba atrás, los guardias llevaron al príncipe y al Zorro a través del bosque de estrellas, a pesar de estar atrapados y sin posibilidad alguna de escapar, sonrieron al ver su brillo.

— Adiós Principito — Le dijeron las estrellas.

— Adiós — Dijo mientras se despedía con la mano.

El príncipe suspiro con tristeza y el guardia que estaba detrás de él, lo miro con sorpresa, parecía despedirse de las estrellas. Habían pasado algunas horas, estaba amaneciendo, Zorro dormía mientras el príncipe jugaba con la mariposa de papel que había sacado de su libreta mientras el guardia se distrajo.

El Principito ya no soportaba…

— ¿A dónde nos llevan? — Pregunto con algo de miedo.

— Al castillo — Respondió el guardia.

— Sera mejor que duermas, te vez cansado — Dijo el guardia.

— Sí, estoy algo cansado — Dijo bostezando.

— Lamento que estén allí, pero son reglas que debemos obedecer — Dijo con tristeza el guardia.

—Lo entiendo ¿Quién eres? — Pregunto el joven.

— Soy el hijo de la reina, el único de hecho — Dijo con nostalgia.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Dijo con inquietud.

— No es nada, es que extraño mucho a mi hermano — Dijo agachando la cabeza.

El Principito no se animó a preguntar lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano, parecía ser una de esas cosas que no valen la pena recordar, un momento doloroso y triste, que no merecía estar recordando y el gran deseo de olvidarlo, comprendía bien lo que sentía estar así.

Varios minutos después, llegaron al castillo, los tres guardias se despidieron, en cuanto se fueron, el joven rompió las burbujas y los libero.

— Zorro ¿Qué te paso? — El príncipe le pregunto un joven parecido a él.

— Es el castillo, está prohibido tener animales, así que los cambia de forma — Dijo el guardia.

— Es increíble — Dijo al mismo tiempo ambos jóvenes.

— Vengan, les presentare a mis padres — Dijo el mayor mientras se alejaba de sus dos invitados.

Los tres se encaminaron a la sala principal.


End file.
